K'ril Tsutsaroth
K'ril Tsutsaroth (pronounced "KRILL TUTT-zuh-roth") is the boss of the Zamorak Fortress in the God Wars Dungeon. To gain access to his chamber, players must kill 40 Zamorakians. He uses Melee and Magic attacks. He is most often killed for the Staff of the dead or the Zamorakian spear, but some players kill him (and his melee bodyguard) for Slayer. K'ril Tsutsaroth is classified as a greater demon; thus, killing him counts towards any greater demon Slayer task and also allows a player to take advantage of the abilities of a Black mask or Slayer helmet, if they have a greater demon Slayer task. Players will gain 350.5 Slayer experience if they slay K'ril Tsutsaroth on their Slayer task. K'ril is the least popular of all of the God Wars bosses, as his unique drops do not have as much value compared to the other generals. A trip is also more tedious; his prayer smashes can quickly drain a tanking player's supplies and players cannot use bones to peaches tabs to extend their trip as he and his bodyguards all drop ashes. Bodyguards *Balfrug Kreeyath (Magic) *Tstanon Karlak (Melee) *Zakl'n Gritch (Ranged) The fight K'ril can hit up to 47 with Melee attacks and 30 with Magic. He has a special attack that hits through protection prayers, drains your remaining prayer points by half and may hit up to 49, however he will only use this if his target is praying against melee. Players should still use Protect from Melee, however, as he won't hit as often as he would without it. Another viable option is to use Protect from Magic with extremely high defensive armours such as Barrows equipment. The benefits of this are that K'ril's relatively common magical attacks will be blocked, his attacks will be easier to resist, and the special attack will be avoided, meaning fewer massive hits and prayer drains. K'ril has a surprisingly low Defence level for his Combat level meaning that hitting him is fairly easy, although this is somewhat counterbalanced by his ability to hit through a player's protection prayer. K'ril can poison players, starting at 16 damage per hit, thus making him the second most poisonous monster in the game. Being such a poisonous monster, K'ril is immune to all forms of poison. When K'ril uses his special attack, he will yell "YARRRRRRR!", and players will receive the following message: K'ril Tsutsaroth slams through your protection prayer, leaving you feeling drained. General strategy Tanks are of incredible importance in this boss fight. However, to lengthen each trip, it is helpful if members of the team take turns being the target of the demon's attacks. *Using the Arclight/Darklight's special attack is very helpful, as it only uses 50% of the energy bar and weakens the demon's Defence more effectively than the Bandos godsword does. However, this has extremely low accuracy. *When soloing, a Bandos godsword (or Darklight/Arclight/DWH using an Abyssal whip) is almost the best way to get the most kills per trip due to the Defence-reducing capabilities. If you are wearing Karil's armour with a Helm of neitiznot, a Zamorak cape and an Amulet of fury, most of the minions will not be able to damage you as you will have some decent Defence against all forms of Combat, and you will only take damage from the boss' attack when he hits through your prayers, and occasionally from his magical attack, and if you forgot an Antipoison. It is always very effective to attack K'ril twice, stand under him, then attack him twice again in a regular fashion to reduce the amount of attacks taken from him. *Tanks can attack once with a 2.4 second speed weapon e.g. Abyssal whip or Zamorakian hasta, and then once with a Godsword to inflict maximum damage before resetting the bosses next attack. This allows you to block all of his attacks with a shield, while still maximizing damage output. *At higher Defence levels, a good method of tanking consists of bringing high level melee armour along with a high powered shield such as an Elysian spirit shield or a Dragonfire shield whilst activating Protect from Magic. Using this method the tank will take substantial melee damage but remain unaffected by his magic attacks and dangerous special. Tanks using this method will gain the most benefit using a Staff of the dead as a special attack weapon; equipping the staff to invoke the special attack and keeping it equipped while the effect is active, and switching back to their regular weapon after it wears off. *For fighting K'ril Tsutsaroth, the Slayer helmet is best in slot when on task. If not on task, bring a Serpentine helmet. *The Staff of the dead while tanking does well, although some may find the Saradomin godsword to be better. *For the attacker(s): on task the Crystal halberd is the best damage per second, when off-task the Armadyl godsword is better because of the lack of accuracy the Slayer helmet provides. The Dragon halberd is also fairly decent. Drops Each kill is worth /128+ /128+ /508+ /508}} purely from unique drops. 100% drop |} Weapons and ammunition |} Armour |} Potions, food, and herbs |} Other drops |} Trivia *fried chicken and cheese and nachos to boot Category:Bosses